


Valar Interlude

by Sargerogue



Series: The Line of Wanderers [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Explaining the Arkenstone, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargerogue/pseuds/Sargerogue
Summary: Mahal takes time away from his forge to visit his wife...only to discover her in what he thought to be an abandoned Erebor. With the One Ring and the Arkenstone involved, the pair decide to aid destiny along a little bit.





	1. The Not So Lonely Mountain

It was not often that Mahal took time from his forges to look after his children. The dwarrows were a strong people, stronger than those prissy elves that Eru had created. Still, the elves had their purposes, and without them, his wife would not have a people, besides the Ents, to look after.

Speaking of his wife, she was not in her gardens tending them or socializing with the Hobbits that called it home. He called to her in their special way and he followed her. Arriving at Erebor was certainly a surprise. He took his time as he walked through the halls to where his wife was. Surprisingly, she was not alone.

“Erebor is inhabited again,” he remarked. She looked up from her place sitting on the edge of the fountain. She watched two dwarrows dig a hole with a smaller male off to the side. It took a moment for him to realize it was a hobbit wearing dwarven braids. “One of yours?”

“Mmh-hmm. Bilbo Baggins, grandson of the Old Took.”

“That old codger? Love visiting with him and that rowdy clan of theirs. They’d fit right in with their dwarven cousins.”

“Suppose that’s why one of them married a dwarf.” He had to scratch his head at that. “Brynye.”

“Ah yes! How could I forget about her?”

“Because you haven’t left your anvil other than to sleep and eat in nearly a century?” Yavanna offered. “Working on new souls may take most of your time but you need to check in on your children more often.”

“Our children.”

“They don’t listen to me.”

“The Durins do.”

“Yes, after I club them over the head with a skillet and have someone talk to them, like Bilbo. He’s courting the Durin King, Thorin Oakenshield.”

“Good for them. It’s about time Thorin settled down. You know his father and grandfather still come to the forge to rant about not matching him with someone to continue the line? Now I can shut them up.” Yavanna shook her head and laughed. She stilled when she caught sight of what the hobbit held. “By my beard, is that what I think it is?”

“The Arkenstone, the last Seed-Stone left to the dwarrows,” Yavanna murmured. “He’s replanting it! He knows! Mahal, he knows!” Mahal looked at the stone before quickly disappearing to see the other places among the mountain. While nothing was alive yet, he felt something was different. Thorin Oakenshield was succumbing to Gold Sickness, but the Seed-Stone would cure that. The other feeling, a mixed one, a child of two races. He appeared in the library eyes zeroing in on the female that stood with one of the line of Durin. Those traits, her face, she was Brynye’s relation, a granddaughter by his figuring. He had missed much in the past century clearly. He reappeared by Yavanna just as Bilbo took out a ring of flowers. “An engagement crown. I watched Thorin make it.”

“Taking interest in them?” Mahal inquired.

“They made for Erebor, began alliances with elves, something was happening. Bilbo carries something dark with him as well, though it is muted by magic.” Mahal went closer, feeling the evil in the lad’s pocket.

“The One Ring.”

“Get Eru,” Yavanna suggested.

He did. The dwarrows and hobbit had left by the time Eru arrived. He surveyed the world around them as he appeared and then looked at the hole.

“You will give this power to cleanse the mountain and the surrounding grounds,” he assumed.

“Yes, but the hobbit has the One Ring. It is muted by spells of hobbits, elves, and dwarrows,” Yavanna spoke. “Though cast in one language, it pulled magic from all three.”

“The only place to destroy it is in the same fires that created it,” Eru stated.

“Not if three of us combined our powers,” Mahal countered. “High Father please. It has done enough damage to this world.” Eru surveyed them both.

“Very well.”

Yavanna grinned, moving forward to touch the ground where the Seed-Stone had been buried. She coaxed it to grow, Mahal coming in behind her and strengthening the crystallized roots and branches that she formed. Eru touched the trunk of the creation as the other pair worked on spreading out the branches and roots, sending them out through the mountain.

A branch fell down from the ceiling cradling a small black stone with an inlay fit for the ring. Eru touched it, giving it power. Mahal came next, doing the same, with Yavanna following him. Once it was set, Eru gave a nod and disappeared.

“They will have stones to bear children,” Yavanna murmured. The branches were coming down, different colors filling them. “Can we bless Thorin and Bilbo, please?”

“What is it you wish to do?” he asked.

“Give them children. Half a dozen seeds?” she suggested. There was a twinkle in her eye.

“What are you planning, dear?”

“Never said they’d be single children. Shock a dwarf with a few twins perhaps.”

“He’s getting up there in years my dear.”

“As if you wouldn’t lengthen his natural life just to celebrate this,” she countered. He conceded the point. Together, they crafted six stones with the energies provided from Bilbo’s wreath. They coaxed the last one to start growing and Mahal traced the leaves into the side of the stone. The children inside glowed warm in their spirit.

“We should keep watch for a few days,” Mahal said. They walked from the room, his hand waving behind him to conceal the chamber from any threatening harm to it.

“Yes, yes we should.”


	2. Blessing A Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you read these in the right order, you might have asked yourself why the fire surged when the marriage ceremony was happening. This is why.

It had been Mahal’s turn to watch the progress being made. He was surprised to find Men and Elves in Erebor’s halls but found Thorin’s attitude refreshing. Yavanna had gone out to influence the wildlife and the grounds around the mountain. The people would need food after this battle.

He called for her when mentions of a fire-wedding emerged. He grinned as the elves and men participated, Thorin and Bilbo dancing perpendicular to Freye and Fíli. He had found himself enjoying watching these pairs. His children were just like him, in love with Yavanna and her people.

“We should bless the union,” Yavanna said beside him.

“How?”

“Lengthen their lives. Bilbo will not age the same as Thorin. Freye will likely die before Fíli. Just a little influence,” she argued.

He huffed out a laugh. Oh, she definitely had favorites this century.

“Agreed, my dear. Shall we?”

They went to the fire, placing their hands where the knot would have to pass when the couple jumped over the fire. Fíli and Freye were first. Mahal brought the flames up, summoning his powers through it with Yavanna doing the same through his influence. They brushed the knot, the magic flowing through to the hands connected there. They repeated with Thorin and Bilbo, noting the slight differences in the pairs when the ceremony ended.

“I sense you.” They looked to the Maiar, Gandalf. He smiled gently as he watched the festivities. “They will be happy to hear the news.”

“Just not until the battle is over,” Mahal commented. “Watch over them.” Gandalf hummed, tipping his hat to both of the Valar.

“What’s next?” Yavanna inquired.

“Let’s visit the west. I think there are people we need to see.”

To Yavanna, it was a bit of a second honeymoon. Things were finally looking up for their children.

**Author's Note:**

> So, some notes, I don't know the Valar extremely well so Eru isn't nearly as cool as he should be considering he's the Big Guy. Also, before I hear one complaint about how the One Ring can only be destroyed by Mount Doom, my reasoning behind my theory: 
> 
> 1) Eru and two Valar against one jerk? I think they win. They just didn't want to get their hands dirty in the first place (I'm probably wrong but I haven't dug that deep into the lore yet, I'm getting there. School's in the way).  
> 2) The stone that Bilbo will use to destroy the Ring? Is actually part of Mount Doom, just drifting in time and space. So when he puts the ring in, it transports it to the bottom of the lava pit where it burns up and the ashes return through the stone and disappear for the rest of eternity.  
> 3) I had to come up with something! I was not putting Bilbo or Frodo through that craptastic trip!


End file.
